inviumfandomcom-20200215-history
Theia Aera Te
The Song Theia Aera (qener) Te! ''(Invian: ''Theria, Victory (forever) to thee!) is the national anthem of the State of Theria. The song is one of the oldest national anthems in Irridia, being written, composed and adopted as early as 4000 W, before which the song played a crucial role in the movement of the reformation of the Therian Union. The Song addresses Theria as a whole, the citizens of Theria, and the lady Theia, the personification of Theria. The original anthem was titled Sonnea Civanosi, ''was written in Veumarean. The present anthem is its Invian translation, but the anthem used during the reformation of the Therian Union was the Veumaren version. Lyrics Original lyrics (''Veumarean): Regnise, civanae Syri Nervii, Regnise cuis Syrie tevii, Ha Manae Escite, Treignae exerte’fiae, Synthesse tvos, Victeis tvos sperando! Armadae, Civanos! Escita tvei Faetam! Thesse fe, Thesse fe, Voso Rea unverta, Veon vous sparadae! Theia, Theia, Charie, Thesva tu ha ces teva veseis, Regnes, ha tvi mana Variem veute, E Vos ste inuenara tuo, Est cit teva austra eccarcia Caevarae vrezem seinsiae: Regne, Via, Regnato victe fate, Tvia syrae ste synthessius tuus, Est Victe ve quo vos eir speratius, E Vos ste ve enthessius, Voso Rea unverta, Veon vous sparadae! Regnato, Theia, Theriam, Regnato tu centem syrem teva, Vos ste ver Victes, Ineunara tvia erum queras, Iceunara esa aiera Iahe, E Deus vaer variata sonve, Amor Sonor: Via Nivia Manva, Tu ves Regna univa, E vos ver tvi civanae, Laetum fadatius te! Theia, Aera Te! Aera Quener Te! Tuorum Aera Quenera! Invian: Regnes, insiae de E Victor nervum, regnes, qen Centem Victor de tio, quo magnum nosicir, in reinei erregnarea sevicir! in thesis tuo, qen E Victa Tuo speransa! en festei, insiae! nosicum tei faetei! thesis ex, thesis ex, veco raea echiverna, veon E speradae de mihi austra! theia, thiea, charie, thesae tvos ques quo centus vesio de tvia, in regnes quo tvei magnis vyute varius, in Mini seve ineuna tu, qen Centem austra de tvia iviste ver eccarcia ciun caevere est secinsaes brezea, Theia, aera te! Theria, aera te! Regnes, Regna, majestium vido in fata, tvei ievaenae seve thesis quo tu, qen Victa no qon Mini eiris speransa, in Mini seve vir synthesis veco raea echiverna, veon E speradae de mihi austra! meiesei, theia, theria meiesei tvos centus ievaenae de tvia, in Mini seve vir vido, in ineuna tvei ere quaeras, in icune cueiro qen eiris Ium, in tvos meiesei Mia fata in vido, in iria Mia verita en unica, amor e nivaeor: Regna de E nivium magnis, tvos nous E majesta de E vaerche; in Mini nous tvei insiae, in letia seve Mini fara qen tu! Theia, aera te! Theria, aera te! aera! aera! aera qener te! Translation: Rise, citizens of the country great, Rise, for this country of yours, With Swords unsheathed, and tridents raised indeed! And fight ye, for the Justice you crave! To Arms, Citizens! Unsheathe your weapons! Fight on, Fight on, until blood impure, waters the fields of our land! Theia, Thiea, Cherished one, fightest thou along with these kin of thine, and rise with thy sword pointed north, and we shall follow thee, for this land of thine has been overrun by wolves in sheepskin cloaks, Rise, Lady, rule just and fair, thy children shall fight with thee, For justice is what we all crave, And we shall be fighting until blood impure, waters the fields of our land! Theia, Victory to you! Theria Victory to you! Rulest, Theia, Theria Rulest thou these children of thine, and we shall be just, and follow thy will perfect, and maintain it for all time, And thou rulest us fair and just, and give us reason to sing, heart and voice: Lady of the Silver Sword, Thou art the Queen of the world; And we art thy citizens, and death shall we face for thee! Theia, Victory to you! Theria, Victory to you! Victory! Victory! Victory forever to you!